the last love song in this little planet
by Maki Nirnaeth
Summary: Holas! aquí a las andanzas otra vez, Junto a EMINA! que pasa cuando Shuuchan esta fuera de sus casillas?AVERIGUENLO! COMENTEN! ADVERTENCIA: LEMON!


"….. The last love song in this little planet…"

Bad luck venia llegando de una larga y cansadora gira. Hacia mucho que no veían su amado país, el lugar que los vio nacer y los acogió, así que al llegar prepararon una fiesta improvisada de la mano de k-san. Los integrantes de BL se sorprendieron al saber que el americano era muy bueno para la bebida.

K: ok boys mr k les enseñara lo bueno de mi país-sonrisa- hicieron un muy buen trabajo muchachos me siento orgulloso, ahora olvídense por un rato de la música y disfruten de la fiesta que les preparé.

Shuu: no sé... quiero ver a yuki

Hiro: siempre Yuki, siempre Yuki, relájate aunque sea por unos segundos!

K: si, el no se va a molestar porque pases algo de tiempo con nosotros dale tomá proba esto -acercándole un pequeño baso de bebida blanca-

Shuu: pero...

Hiro: nada, ¡nada adelante hasta el fondo!

Shuu: ¿¿qué es, no es soda ¿¿verdad?

K: no, es vodka puro para que te vayas relajando . ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿¿preferís tequila?

Shuu: ¿¿vodka? O.O, pero... yo nunca he bebido vodka...mejor no K-san

Hiro: es solo un trago, no te va a hacer nada y ¡¡tienes que relajarte! - K asentía animadamente-en serio .

Hiro: Shuichi, a vos te gusta tomar, ¿¿¿qué pasó? ese Yuki te esta cambiando.

Shuu:-sonriendo- ya no... lo deje, además... quiero ver a mi yuki... lo hecho de menos

Hiro: lo vas a ver después

Shuu: mejor me voy... hace meses que no nos vemos -a Hiro y a K les comienza a salir humo de la cabeza-

Shuu: ¿eh? o.O

K: bueno, bueno no nos pongamos nerviosos, tomate esa copita-dijo entrecerrando los dientes-

Hiro: ¡siii! brindemos y te vas

Shuu: K-san... en serio, prefiero irme-dijo sonriendo- este...-K-saca la **M**agnun y le apunta al medio de sus cejas-

Shuu;: O.O

K: -con voz suave- solo un traguito

Shuu: ¡si! ¿por qué no? nnU -Hiro y K sonrieron-.

Hiro: ese es mi amigo

Shuu:-por dentro O.o-.

K le alcanzó a Shuu-chan un vaso de tequila, éste estuvo varios minutos observando le vaso que le extendían ya que en realidad no quería tomar... desde que estaba con Yuki no tenía razones aunque el rubio no era muy afectuoso... pero tampoco quería que el americano lo volara del mapa y así entre copa y copa todos perdieron la noción del tiempo.

Se hicieron las 6 de la mañana cuando Suichi al fin llegó a su apartamento,al llegar a casa se encontró con una mesa con velas derretidas y dos bandejas ya frías, un buen vino ya abierto, pero ningún Yuki.

Shuu: yuuuuuuuuuuuuu...kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... amorrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, ¿¿¿dónde estashhhhhhhhh? -tambaleándose-o.O Y todo eshto-se pregunto extrañado- Amoshrrrrr

Yuki: -se levantó de la cama en ropa interior (era verano)-.

Shuu: hashta que te encuentrsho

Yuki:-molesto-¿qué escándalo estas haciendo, no ves la hora qué es? ¡estaba dormido! ¡¡¡baka! -dijo retornando al cuarto- y para colmo estas ebrio -frustrado-.

Shuu:-viendo a yuki... –¡hip! lo siento amorrrrrrrrrsh...

Yuki: Ya no importa tengo conferencia mañana así que dormite

Shuu: ¿¿quién esta ebriosh, hip!

Yuki:-gota- Tú

Shuu: no... ven para acast..¡hip!

Yuki; ¿dónde estabas?-dijo acercándose-se había puesto una bata, hice la cena y no apareciste

Shuu: -se aproximó hacia él, rodeando su cuello-ESO NO IMPORTASHT

Yuki: Ya no importa,-suspiro- luego te quejas de que no te consiento

Shuu: depende...de quest temos hablandosh...-en eso Shuu-chan acercó su rostro al de Yuki-.

Yuki - tomandolo en brazos para llevarlo al baño- ¿qué te parece una ducha para bajar el alcohol?-al llegar a la habitación quitó la campera de Shuichi (la naranja)-

Shuu:-riendo- ... me haces cosquillashst

Yuki: mmm.. si como sea. -continuó con la remera y los pantalones-.

Shuu: uhmm...yu...ki... ¡hip!- mientras Yuki tenia problemas con sus zapatos y medias-.

Yuki: quédate quieto BAKA, no puedo sacarte esto.

Shuu: es que me haces cosquillastsh ¿que quieres que haga yoshp?...¡hip!

Yuki: O.o (?) bueno no importa-dijo y luego de un momento Shuichi ya estaba completamente desnudo-.

Shuu: uhmmmmmmmm...-dijo al sentir el roce del rubio en su muslo derecho-.

Yuki: - levantándose e intentando introducirlo en la ducha- ¡¡¡quédate quieto baka!-Shuichi se aferró de su cuello y empezó a lamerlo-.

Shuu: Yuki..te echestsh... de menosht...-susurrando-.

Yuki: ¿qué pasa Shuu, estas cariñoso? -dijo burlonamente y beso a su muchacho-.

Shuu: mmmhmmp….

yuki: ¿¿vamos a bañarnos juntos? -dijo levantando a Shuichi quien solo asintió con la cabeza y se aferró al escritor con fuerza. En el camino Shuichi esparcía caricias por el cuerpo del rubio-.

Shuu: Yu...ki...- susurrándole

Yuki: -comenzó a castigar el joven cuello, los labios, los brazos-Shuichi relájate, sino va a doler-.

Shuu: hmmp...ah Yu...ki-susurrando-el agua bañaba sus cuerpos y los susurros de Shuichi lo excitaban aun más, tomó los brazos de su pareja y los colocó sobre su cabeza. El chico no mostró resistencia así que los sostuvo con una sola de sus manos.

Shuu: Yu...ki...ai shiteru...

Yuki: lo sé -sonrió- bajo a sus pezones y comenzó a prepararlos con sus caricias

Shuu: ahmp... te...echept de menosh

Yuki: shhhhhh -colocó uno de sus dedos sobre la boca de Shuichi- no digas nada- Shuichi al sentir el dedo de Yuki sobre sus labios lo besa-.

Shuu: -susurrando- bésame... -Yuki obedeció y le dio un fuerte y a su ves tierno beso.

Luego bajó lamiendo su pecho y abdomen, hasta llegar a su miembro y excitarlo con suaves caricias. Shuichi empujó su cuerpo hacia yuki para pegarse más a él, estos meses habían sido un infierno para el pelirrosa sin su escritor. Yuki recorrió su longitud con su lengua y jugó suavemente con sus labios aumentando al velocidad de a poco. Una de sus manos lo ayudaba en su labor mientras la otra se encontraba ubicada en espalda del cantante ejerciendo un poco de presión.

Shuu: ahmmmmm,-suspiró-ahm... yuki...ahpm -Shuichi movía sus caderas anhelante, se sentía afiebrado extrañaba esta sensación...mientras Yuki apretó un poco más sus labios para ayudarlo a llegar, pronto eyacularía.

Shuu: AH ... YU...kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii MÁS RÁPIDO -Shuichi sujetaba su cabello con fuerza y movía sus caderas en su suave vaivén, mientras Yuki continuaba la labor a la cual le incrementaba cada vez más la velocidad.

Se apartó un segundo para verlo. Shuichi estaba tan excitado, el agua y el vapor eran el complemento perfecto, abrió un poco sus ojos para mirar a su rubio ,tenía las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.

Yuki no esperó más y continuó con su juego lamiendo el miembro de Shuichi y succionando cada ves con más intensidad. Shuichi a estas alturas emitía gemidos roncos y profundos... era inevitable, el momento ya se aproximaba.

Suichi:... ah...ah...ah ya.. no aguanto Yuki-exclamo-.

Yuki: déjalo ir -el sonido del agua correr se detuvo por unos segundos...el pelirrosa al fin se había vaciado en la boca del joven escritor quien tragó el semen de su amante para luego levantarse y besarlo con lujuria. Shuichi atrajo hacia sí el cuerpo de Yuki enredando sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del rubio quien lo sacó del baño y se condujo a la habitación sin siquiera secarse.

Estaba ansioso por sentirse dentro de su querido niño, el pelirrosa al sentir que lo levantaban escondió su cabecita en la curvatura del cuello de Yuki quien lo depositó suavemente en la cama y hurgó en uno de los cajones de la mesa de luz

Yuki: no me contestaste dónde estuviste hasta hace poco-

Shuu: ¿es importante?-parecía que la borrachera se le había esfumado-.

Yuki: no, sólo quería saberlo

Shuu: en NG se hizo una fiesta por nuestro regreso al país-mientras Shuichi hablaba Yuki tomó una ves más sus muñecas separándolas a los costados de su cuerpo y besándolo salvajemente

Shuu: mhm

Yuki: mmm,...- humedeció sus dedos con la botella que sacó del cajón y los llevó hasta la entrada de Shuichi, mientras besaba su cuello y labios-

Shuichi: ah...grr- Yuki comenzó a mover sus dedos circularmente-

Yuki: no duele tanto ¿o sí?

Shuu: ¡hazlo más fuerte!-Al decir esto Shuu levantó sus brazos para atraer el rostro de Yuki y así poder besarlo. Fue un beso tierno y relajante-

yuki: o.O -no me esperaba esa respuesta- dijo sonriente e introdujo un tercer dedo sumando fuerza a los movimientos mientras continuaba con el beso- : estas listo -dijo separándose de sus labios-

Shuu: si...lo estoy, cuando quieras...-sonriendo atrevidamente, Yuki se sentó en el medio de la cama y estiró su mano invitando a Suichi a subir a él.-

Yuki: ven aquí (grrrr)-dijo sensualmente Shuichi sonrió y se fue acercando hasta sentarse suavemente sobre las caderas de Yuki, quien lo ayudó a acomodarse sobre él y le sujetó con fuerza sus delgadas sus piernas, el joven se movía lentamente para poder introducírselo sin lastimarse

Shuu:-viendolo a los ojos- ai shiteru, Yuki -mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con el dorso de la mano-.

Yuki: También yo -dijo mientras echaba hacia atrás su cabeza-así, vas muy bien -un empujón final indicó que Shuu ya estaba dentro de él. Yuki lo besó

Shuu:- respirando agitado- bien..

Yuki: ¿¿seguro que estas bien?

Shuu: sii...lo estoy-abrazándose a Yuki-te amo...

Yuki: pronto no lo estarás -riendo-

Shuu: ...-sonriendo-.

Yuki: te amo -Shuichi empezó a mover sus caderas lentamente. Yuki quien puso sus manos sobre ellas para ayudarlo. Buscó la mirada gatuna de Eiri al oír sus palabras, sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo especial. Que lo hizo lanzarse en busca de sus labios anhelantemente, Yuki respondió acercándose besándolo con pasión sin detener el movimiento de sus caderas

Shuu: ¡ah! - Yuki tomó su nuca para acercarse aun más-

yuki; sí un poco más, grita un poco más

Shuu: AH -dijo aumentando la velocidad- ¡¡más ! -Yuki obedeció haciéndolo con un poco más de fuerza-

Yuki: ¿te gusta esto?-pregunto mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás una ves más-

Shuu: -haciendo lo mismo - AH , siii! -yuki acarició su espalda, y besó su pecho. Teniendo los pezones de Suichi frente a si no pudo evitar la tentación de tomarlos entre sus labios.-

Shuu: ¡AH Yuki, ¡muéveme más rápido! -la transpiración cubría sus cuerpos y cada vez que sus cuerpos se embestían se lograba oír un agradable sonido, Yuki lo movió más fuerte, y mordió su cuello-

Shuu: ah -yuki respiró profundamente y embistió una ves más a su amante buscando acabar y generarle aun más placer- MÁS RÁPIDO! MÁS!-mordiéndose los labios-

Yuki: Sos muy bello-sonriendo con dulzura-.

Shuu: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh -sonrojadose- ¿¿a qué viene eso ?- hablando con dificultad-.

Yuki: no lo sé, debe ser la posición jajaja -se acercó a Suichi apoyándose en sus antebrazos y lo besó-

Shuu: ¿¿YUKI qué dices ?-dándole golpecitos en el pecho-

Yuki: la verdad es que eres muy hermoso -embistió una ves más diciendo esto y ambos lograron acabar casi al mismo tiempo-

Shuu- dejandose caer de espaldas en la cama, mirando hacia un lado sonrojado- ¿en verdad?

Yuki-agitado- si… - Shuu vio como Yuki se desmoronaba lentamente sobre él. Shuichi beso su frente y lo abrazo posesivamente al recibirlo entre sus brazos-.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuki: -despertando, mirando la hora- ¡noooooo!-se levantó y corrió al baño-.

shuu: -despertando perezosamente- mmm... ¿qué pasa? o.O-.

Yuki: ¿¿recuerdas mi reunión? era a las 9

Shuu: ¿y que hora es?

Yuki: son las 8.50

Shuu: ¡¡rayos! te queda poco para irte-levantadose de la cama para seguir al rubio-.

Yuki: llegaré tarde, espérame para el almuerzo –dijo al llegar a la puerta-.

Shuu: esta bien -sonriendo-.

Yuki:-junto las manos en señal de suplica- por favor no cocines -acomodó su ropa y prendió un cigarrillo

Shuu:-juntando sus deditos- ¿¿¿por que no?

Yuki: no quiero enfermar otra ves

Shuu: WAHHHHHHHHHH yuki no baka!- Yuki lo besó amistosamente, eres mucho mas lindo cuando estas enojado-

Shuu: sonrojado- ni creas que por decirme eso se me olvida lo que dijiste-echando humo.

Yuki:-nos vemos! -lo saludo desde la puerta y desapareció tras ella, aún reia-

Shuu: cuidate … amor.

Y así fue como Shuichi, luego de despedir a su amante, se fue a descanzar... aun sufría de resaca.


End file.
